Chess Game
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: The musings of Edgeworth during a game of chess during case 1-5. Not intended to be slash. One-shot.


**A/N:** Hello everyone.

**Sword:** Hi, hi!

**Pen:** *grunts*

To begin with, this is not a slash fic or a romance fic. I'm mainly just writing it in the mindset of Edgeworth during case 1-5 as best as I can. Capcom owns all Phoenix Wright material. I just own the plot.

**Sword:** We don't own anything to do with Phoenix Wright...except this cute little plushie keychain! Aw, look at it!

Anyway, enjoy.

**Chess Game**

Wright.

Wright, Wright. That name had occupied my thoughts for the last two months. For some reason or the other, I couldn't shake his image from my mind's eye.

It might have been due to the fact that I had not seen him since my own trial. Each day, while sitting at my chair, gazing down upon the bright city, with a cup of foreign tea in my lap, I'll dwell upon the memory. How he stood up for me, how he came to my rescue. How he believed in me when no one else would. It was a glaring flaw of his. A silly one really. Believing in someone no matter what they say. And yet, I cannot bring myself to say it's foolish because it also happens to be his shining light. A beacon of hope to those wrongly accused.

I glance down at the chess table set up before me. The seat across is empty, so the only one waiting for me to begin the game is myself. I began to absentmindedly push one of the pawns forward for each side while my mind drifts back to the spiky-haired attorney.

Two months. From various sources, I've heard that he hasn't taken a case in two months. At times, I'll wonder why, but then shake the feeling as it's none of my business. Red Knight to C5.

I pour some more tea into my paper cup and sip slowly, savoring the slightly bitter taste and focusing my gaze on the chessboard. Yet, my mind wanders elsewhere and always back to Wright.

_Why can I not stop thinking about him?_ I wonder to myself. Blue rook to H4. I can still see him at the defendant's stand, jabbing his index into the faces of everyone in the courtroom, mainly my former mentor, while bluffing ahead. Yet somehow, his dumb luck always manages to pull him through. I prefer logic myself, but to each his own.

I furiously shake my head, clearing it of the lawyer and try to concentrate on moving my pieces. _It's only due to the fact that I haven't seen him in court for two months_, I reason with myself. Yes, that's it. Red queen to H4.

As I move my piece, I can't help but wonder if I'll see him at the trial tomorrow. It would make sense. A murder in the prosecutor's office parking lot. Not just there, but in my car as well. Something told me that Wright would definitely find some way to involve himself. Even if it was by accident, he would find some way. Blue pawn to D5.

But I didn't seem to mind that. In fact, the chance that Wright would be there brought a warm comfort to my soul. Red Knight to E5. It would be nice to see an old fri-

I immediately put a halt to my thought and can feel my eyes widen so that they must be the size of saucers. I want to pound the memories out, but instead, my hand crushes the paper cup. The hot tea splashes out, burning my hand and possibly damaging the wood floor with a stain. I curse loudly, reaching out for anything to wipe the offending drink off my hand and praying that nobody decides to enter my office.

My hand falls on a box of tissues in my rage and pain. I grab a fistful and viciously wipe my hand and anything that looks like it might be a stain on my clothes or the floor.

After disposing of the used tissues, I fall back into my chair with all my weight and rub my eyes. I would like to go home and catch some shuteye. Maybe drive these thoughts of Wright from my mind. Maybe ease some stress as well from this case.

I glance at the chessboard and see that most of the blue pieces are off to the side, already captured by the red forces. I began to take in exactly where I had been moving them while thinking about other matters. One piece in particular catches my eye. The blue pawn. It's surrounded by the red knights.

The knights. So tall and elegent almost. For mere playing pieces anyway. Their large, sharp sword with defined edges. Surrounding the solitary blue pawn. It's small spikes...surrounded by the edges...

A growl erupts from my throat, but before I can move to swipe at the chess pieces, I hear a voice. Two voices in fact, approaching my office.

My door silently swings open and in prods the head of the very lawyer that had occupied my thoughts. I feel the rival in me rise up, as if ready for a future challenge. But at the same time, my mind was fulfilled and complacent. Almost as if everything was right again.

I sit off to the side, hidden slightly by the door, so Wright assumes that the office is empty. He pushes the door open further, revealing himself fully along with a young girl dressed in a lab coat. She can't be much older than fifteen and her eyes are quickly examining my room with wonder and curiosity. She is going on about how much office is pristine and self-assured, but I'm more focused on Wright.

He has his back turned to me and is running his eyes over everything as well. I smile just a little as I stand up silently. The girl has now run over to the sofa in the room, and is going on about my accursed trophy. I wish I had thrown the loathsome award away earlier. "It takes real nerves to display stuff like this," the girl exclaims and I agree. It's an eyesore that cost me a whole day of work that I'll never reclaim.

"Whoever's office this is, he must be a real stuck-up jerk!" she continues. I suppress a laugh and decide to make my presence known.

"Mr. Phoenix Wright," I began, catching his attention. I can see him turn, his eyes showing that his mind is trying to place the voice. "You never tire of prying into other people's business, do you?"

He nods and replies, "Long time, no see, Edgeworth." My eyes may be playing tricks on me, but I believe his eyes lit up as he said my name. Was he happy to see me?

Before I can ponder that anymore, the girl has dashed over, screaming at the top of her young lungs. My ears are ringing, but I can hear her stutter out my name. "M-M-Mr. Edgeworth!"

Wright turns to her. "You know him from somewhere?"

She nods eagerly, her eyes lighting up like it's Christmas. I find the whole thing strange since I cannot recall her name at all. However, she does seem vaguely familiar. "O-of course!" she replies. "I'm his biggest fan!" I suppose I should feel flattered. "My sister introduced us once, and..."

Her sister? Could it be Lana? They both look similar, and I faintly remember once meeting Lana's little sister. I could not remember her name though. Something beginning with an E. Erica? Eve? Oh well. It's not that important right now.

I turn my attention back to Wright. "Well?" I ask. "What brings you here?" Before he can answer, I decide to have a bit of fun with the both of them. "I'll warn you...I've been known to be a real stuck-up jerk..."

The girl's face quickly shifted from one of admiration to absolute horror. I would have given a small chuckle, but I refrained from doing so. She was waving her arms around, along with her head, and tumbling over her words. "N-no! Did I...?No! It was just, Mr. Wright here, he..."

Wright's eyes widened at his own name and he joined in on the the protesting, arguing with the girl. It was very entertaining and raised my mood slightly. "Hey! Don't blame me!"

"W-we're just here to investigate a murder case!" she explains.

"Murder...?" I was right. And given the situation, I would wager that Lana had already asked Wright to be her defense attorney. Her sister probably had to go through a lot to convince her sister as well. The last time I saw Lana, she had firmly denied any lawyer defending her. I wonder why she changed her mind?

Lana's sister nods. "A body was found in this nasty, bright red sports car in the parking lot."

I stayed silent for a moment, holding back the grin that threatened to creep onto my face, before I reply, "Hmm? That would be my car. What of it?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaa! Y-y-y-your car!" she screams. I feel my head throb and wish that I had a bottle of painkillers in my desk.

By the time my ears have stopped ringing, the girl has decided to avoid looking directly at me. Instead, she's looking around my office, pulling Wright along as well. They approach the chess set and I can feel my chest tighten in fear for some reason unknown to me.

"Hey, a chessboard!" she exclaims, running over to it and nearly knocking all the pieces off.

Wright rubs his chin, studying the board. My breathing is heavier and more ragged. "I'm not too up on my chess but it looks like Blue's in a bit of a tight spot," he observes.

The girl is the one to point out my dread that stares at me from the chessboard. Why am I so afraid of it though? "The Red Knights have surrounded the Blue Pawn."

"Huh?" Wright asks.

She shows him, indicating the knights to Wright. "These horses are mounted knights," she explains. She proceeds to run her fingers over their swords before pulling back in surprise. "Their swords have really sharp 'edges'!" she announces in shock.

Wright smiles as she shakes off her amazement and continues. "And check out that poor pawn, his head is kind of spiky." She pauses and glances up at Wright. "Kind of reminds me of you."

At this point, I want to leave the office and head for the nearest bathroom. My stomach is tying itself in knots and I haven't the slightest clue as to why.

"Mr. Edgeworth must be an avid chess player!" the girl concludes. She looks up at Wright and tilts her head in confusion. "What's wrong Mr. Wright?"

He has that look on his face. That look that he has when his eyes or ears spot something and begin to piece it together. Usually, it ends with a witness' testimony being torn apart by his sudden reasoning. I tell myself in vain that he can't have deduced anything from the chess set, yet I hold my breath in nervous anticipation anyway.

He casts an inquisitive glance my way before shaking his head and forgetting his line of reasoning. Instead, they both come back to me and decide to ask about the case. I mentally sigh in relief and put up my usual facade of not being able to talk to them about it.

**A/N:** Comments? Critiques? Then please tell us as we would like to hear from you.

**Sword:** And I want an Edgeworth plushie, and a Gumshoe plushie, and a Apollo plushie, and a Maya plushie, and a Pearl plushie...

**Pen:** Oh shut up!

**Sword:** Now you made me lose my place! En garde!


End file.
